


5 times Spencer came home 1 time he didn't

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: 5+1 thingy. Spencer comes home after something bad happens 5 times, then 1 time he doesn't.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Hanging On

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide, rape (not specific), Drug abuse
> 
> If you think that these might trigger you, don't read it. I don't want to be the reason someone is triggered

"D-Derek?" Spencer calls through a door

The door swings open and Derek wraps his arms around the younger man.

"Oh thank God Spencer! Where have you been?" Derek asks

"M-my mom got sick... And I went to visit her. I-I thought that she was gonna die..." Spencer answers

"I am glad that you care about your mom so much, but next time tell me where you are going before you leave. 3 weeks is a long time to not hear from you. I was so worried. I thought that I lost you."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you." Spencer says as he buries his head in Derek's neck

"It's okay Baby Boy."


	2. Sometimes It's Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is kidnapped and raped in a hotel. Derek is happy that he got home okay

"He should be here any minute now..." JJ says

The team is gathered at Derek and Spencer's house, waiting for Hotch and Spencer to arrive. Spencer called Hotch from a hotel where he had been help for a little over a week, and sexually assaulted. Derek wanted to go and get him, but Spencer insisted that Hotch had to get him. He didn't want Derek to see him such a mess.

As the door slowly opens, in walks a shaking Spencer Reid.

"Come here Baby Boy." Derek says extending his arms

The two men share a tearful hug. Hotch and JJ watch and slowly let themselves out.

"I love you..." Spencer mumbles 


	3. Still there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Hankel case. Spencer is addicted to drugs, Derek doesn't know.

Spencer is standing tearfully in his boyfriends arms. He was just found digging his own grave, and he isn't sure if he should tell Derek that he has just taken the drugs from Tobias' pocket.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby." Derek whispers

Little did he know that Spencer wasn't okay. He wanted to get high. He wanted to die. He was in so much pain, mental and physical, that he wasn't sure he would survive.

"Let's go home sweetheart."

"Okay." Spencer answers

As they make their way to the SUV's, Spencer feels the two vials in his pocket and decides that Derek doesn't need to know. His addiction isn't that bad. Soon he will be out of drugs and this whole ordeal will be over.


	4. Just wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes home high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today because I didn't post yesterday. Enjoy!

"S-Spencer... Are... Are you high?" Derek asks quietly

"Yeah! Tobias gave me this great drug. And I get to be happy when I use it!" Spencer says giddily

"Come inside Spencer. We need to get you cleaned up. Did you fall in a mud puddle or something?"

"No! This guy that I bought the vials off of shoved me when I told him I was a doctor! I said I wasn't gonna buy off of hi ever again. Can you believe he pushed me?!" Spencer screeches

"I'm going to call Hotch and tell him what's going on. You stay here."

"NO! Don't tell him! He will get so mad at me! I can't loose my job..."

"Calm down baby boy. We need to get you some help. I think that you know, some where deep down inside, that you need help. That's why you came home."

"I know..."

"Come here Baby. We will call Hotch in the morning, for now let's get you a bath."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will sweetheart, but we really do need to get you cleaned up. When we head to bed, you can have all the cuddles you want."

"I love you Der."

"I love you too."


	5. Why is it always him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes home after a lengthy stay at the hospital, he was injured in a car accident. Derek is glad that Spencer is home, but he doesn't think that it was an accident. Spencer has been acting different lately, and Derek thinks that he is depressed, maybe even depressed enough to cause a car accident hoping to end his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Careful up these stairs Pretty Boy, I don't want you to fall." Derek says guiding Spencer to the door

"Mhm..." Spencer mumbles quietly

"What is going on with you Spencer? You have been really up and down lately... Even before the accident... A-are you okay baby?" a very concerned Derek asks

"I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be? Nothing is wrong! I've just been really tired and the rain is getting to me. That's all." Spencer says with a forced smile

"Are you sure, you have been acting really depressed... If you need help, all you have to do is ask. You know that, right?"

"Why can't you just drop it? I told you that I am fine! Why don't you believe me? Let go of me. I'm going to bed."

"Spencer, wait... I didn't mean to make you upset... I know that you have been through so much and it would be perfectly normal if you were feeling upset, I just want to help you..."

"What if I don't want your help Derek? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I could help myself..."

"Calm down sweetheart. If you say that you are okay, then we can leave it at that... Okay? I love you so much though, and I don't think that I could live without you Baby Boy."

"I love you too Derek."

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will all be short like this one, but story line should hopefully be good. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
